


Lucario and the Mysterious Magician of Paris

by YaoiGodess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Drama, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maledom, Oral Sex, Rape, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Slashy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A punk Lucario meets another Lucario in Paris, France who is a talented magician. But that Lucario is actually a Zoroark who wants to make him his new sex slave. Zoroark/Lucario/Lopunny. (M/M/M). Rated for sex, cursing, use of sex toys, alcohol, Lucario on Lucario action, rape, sexual spanking, sexual whipping, BDSM, crime, murder, cross-dressing, and yaoi(a.k.a boys' love). You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucario and the Mysterious Magician of Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: A modern world inhabited by Pokemon.

It was a beautiful Spring day in Paris, also known as the city of love. A young Lucario was walking among busy crowds in the streets of Paris, France. He is wearing a cross chain earring and three spike cuff earrings on his right ear, a steampunk clockwork earring and three spike cuff earrings on his left ear, a black and white checkered tie on his neck, spike bracelets and long red fingerless net gloves on his arms, and a black punk studded leather belt around his waist. His name is Gackt. He is a punk teenager from Japan who gets into all sorts of trouble at home. Getting into fights, smoking pot, shoplifting, assault and battery, taking drugs, theft, and drinking a lot of alcohol. His parents sent him to live with his uncle in France in hopes that his attitude would change. He works in his uncle's bakery for quite some time, but he even caused a lot of trouble there. So his uncle kicked him out and threw him on the streets. Now he's just living out on the streets of Paris. Homeless, without a job, and nothing but his backpack full of his stuff. He's OK with the fact that he gets to live by himself. Except that he has no money. He lost it all on cheap hotels and shitty meals. How can he survive on the streets now?

Gackt kept on walking as he tried to think of many ways to make money and find a place to live, unaware that he's about to walk into traffic. Suddenly, a paw grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from a moving bus, causing him to fell backwards on the sidewalk.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his hurted back. "What the fuck?"

"Bonjour, monsieur!" A voice with a charming French accent said. "I couldn't help but noticed that you were about to be run over by that bus that just pass by here. Luckily, I was able to prevent that from happening. A young man like yourself should be extremely careful in these busy streets. You OK, monsieur?"

Gackt looked up to see that the stranger who save him from that speeding bus is another Lucario. That Lucario was carrying a black cane, wore a purple bow-tie, wore a purple top hat on his head, wore white gloves that fit his paws, and wore a black/purple magician cape.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Gackt said. "Thanks for saving me there. I can't believe I was about to be roadkill for a second. I didn't see where I was going. I had a lot on my mind. By the way, who the hell are you?"

"Je suis desole, monsieur." The Lucario said as he tip his hat, reach his cane out for Gackt to grab onto, and pulled him back up on his feet. "I was so bewitched by your beauty that I forgot to introduce myself."

Gackt blushed a little bit by the Lucario's kind words, but he didn't let him see it.

"I am Monsieur Facilier, world-famous magician and billionare, at your service." Facilier the Lucario said as he made a polite bow. "And yours is...?"

"Gackt."

"Ah, what a lovely name for a handsome, young Lucario like yourself. It sounds unique. Unlike any other names I heard around France."

"I'm from Japan."

"One of my favorite countries. So, Gackt, you came here to visit the capitial city of France?"

"No. I've been here for a few months. My parents sent me here to live with my uncle because they couldn't control me. I'm pretty badass. Done a lot of shit that I'm not too proud of."

"Then where is your uncle?"

"I don't know. Haven't seen him for a long while."

"Why so?"

"Kicked me out after I trash his bakery. Even he couldn't control me. So I spent my time out on the streets, night and day. Go from dark alley to dark alley. Kicking it freestyle. You want something, you got to go through me. That's how I roll."

"Oh, monsieur, I feel so sorry for you! I really am. To think that such a beautiful creature like yourself would get toss out into the streets with nowhere to go. No family to turn to. It's a damn shame! Really."

"Yeah, well, thanks for saving my ass back there, old timer. I should get going."

"Wait, monsieur!" Facilier said as he grabbed Gackt's paw to keep him from leaving, making him blushed even more. "I have a better idea. How about you come work for me as my new assistant? I'll let you stay with me in my mansion out in the woods, which is very far from here. I'll give you food and shelter in exchange for work."

"Aren't you afraid that I'll cause you trouble?" Gackt asked as he smirked. "I might rob you blind or kill you in your sleep."

Facilier laughed as he wrapped an arm around Gackt's shoulders and lead him to the limousine he was riding around the city in.

"Oh no, monsieur, you don't seem like a bad person to me." He said with a kind-hearted smile. "I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends. Now let me give you the grand tour of Paris. I'll buy you lunch and dinner, it's on me. You don't have to pay anything. Everything is free of charge. We'll spend the whole day together, seeing all the most beautiful sights in Paris. That way we can get to know each other better. Are you interested? Oui? Non?"

"Alright, old timer. If it doesn't cost me anything, I'm in."

"Merci, monsieur! I promise you that you'll won't regret it. And neither will I..."

XXXX

Gackt spent the entire day with Facilier, going around Paris in the magician's limousine. They see the Eiffel Tower, Arc de Triomphe, Bois de Boulogne, Place Vendome, Place de la Concorde, Sacre-Coeur Basilica, Place de la Bastille, Champs Elyees, Avenue Montaigne, Montmartre, Montaparnasse, Opera Garnier, Quartier Latin, Faubourg Saint-Honore, and everywhere else in the city of Paris. They went to many parks, went to many museums, and have the most finest French cuisine with the most extensive wine. The two of them spent the entire day together, hanging out and getting to know each other a lot better. During all this, Gackt has grown very close to Facilier. Sure the other Lucario gets on his nerves, but he is very fond of him. He feels that the magician truely understands him. He can tell him anything, and it doesn't disturb him. Facilier listens to him and knows exactly what it's like to leave your family at a very young age. He treats him like a normal person despite his appearance. He's kind, caring, and extremely polite. He shows him all kinds of wonderful magic tricks. And he always offers him a red rose, telling him that he's as beautiful as one. Facilier is nothing like any other men he met in his life. He makes Gackt feel things he never felt before. Was it love?

Night has descended upon Paris, lights illuminating the city. Facilier and Gackt are riding the limousine after they just had dinner at a fancy restuarant. Gackt got so drunk from all the wine he's been drinking that he fell asleep as soon as he got into the limousine. This was good luck for Facilier the Amazing Magician. Because he has one last stop to make before leaving the city. And he doesn't want Gackt to know. The limousine drove through the busy roads of Paris, slowly making its way to the last stop before going to Facilier's mansion. Gackt slept soundly on the right side of the backseat of the limousine. Facilier sit at the left side of the backseat, watching the punk Lucario sleep. His gaze moved up and down on the punk's body with lustful hunger.

Such a magnificent Lucario. Facilier thought as he took off his cape and gloves, moving closer to Gackt. He sleeps just like an angel.

The magician caress his face lovingly and give him a tender kiss. Gackt felt something on his lips. But he's still sleeping due to all the alcohol he has consumed. Facilier close his eyes as he traced his tongue all over Gackt's soft, warm lips. His tongue then invaded the punk's mouth as it explore the inside, dualing with the punk's tongue. Gackt moaned through the kiss as he kissed back, having a wet dream about three male Rapidash kissing him as they have their way with him. The two of them kissed each other with a burning passion as their tongue gracefully dance together in the lights of the traffic driving pass the limousine. Facilier broke the kiss up as he tried to catch his breath, saliva dripping from his mouth to Gackt's.

He's definately a good kisser. He thought as he traced his fingers all over Gackt's body. And he has such a nice body. He must be working-out a lot.

The magician affectionately rubbed his nose against Gackt's neck as he gently stroked his chest, causing the punk to shudder. He feel up and down his waist as he rubbed his leg, laying buttefly kisses on his neck before nibbling on it. Gackt moaned softly as his wet dream continued, his 12.9-inch member growing hard as it slowly rise from its sheath. Facilier went down to marvel at Gackt's rod, blushing a bright red as his own started to erect. A nice 13.7-inch cock.

He has good length on him. He thought as he grabbed hold of Gackt's harden member. Almost as big as mine. He's perfect. My little Lucinda will love him. He would absolutely love him.

The magician started pumping Gackt's erection as he swirled his tongue around its head. Gackt gasped as he started moaning loudly. Facilier licked up and down the punk's swollen length repeatedly as he rubbed the punk's ball-sack before squeezing it a bit. He then started licking its slit tensely as he jack the punk off again, tasting the pre-cum that kept oozing out of it. Gackt moaned and groaned in ecstasy as his wet dream grew intense. He is now dreaming about being in a male group orgy. Facilier took the whole 12.9-inch in his mouth as he began bobbing his head up and down, sucking it like a vaccum cleaner. While he does that, he insert one finger into the punk's entrance as he begin moving it back and forth. He sometimes swirled his finger around before moving it in and out of the punk again. Gackt's moans grew louder and louder as he held his head back, overcome by mixed pleasures from the sucking and the fingering. Facilier continued to suck the punk's member as he moved his finger deeper and deeper in the punk's entrance with every thurst. He started deep-throating the punk as he insert another finger into the punk's entrance, now moving in a scissor motion. Gackt groaned endlessly as he bit his bottom lip, dreaming about being in a gay male gang-bang. Facilier sucked and sucked the punk's length like a super vaccum, moving his two fingers faster and faster in each thurst. Gackt kept on moaning and groaning til he finally reach his climax. He arched his back as he moaned loudly, cumming inside the magician's mouth as he awoke from his wet dream. Facilier gulped it all up as he licked his lips, removing his two fingers from the punk's entrance. Gackt panted deeply as he looked down at Facilier, both surprised and horny at the same time.

"Were you pleasuring me while I was asleep, old timer?" He asked as he stroked the magician's head.

"Oui, monsieur, I couldn't resist your devilish charms." Facilier said as he placed his forehead on Gackt's, wagging his tail happily. "You look so beautiful when you sleep."

"Pervert!" Gackt said as he smirked, pulling the magician into a deep and passionate kiss.

Facilier kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Gackt's waist, pulling the punk's body closer to his own. Gackt wrapped his arms around the magician's neck as he pulled him deeper into the kiss, his tongue demanding for entrance. Facilier obeyed as his tongue started dualing with Gackt's. With both paws, he feel down the punk's back and onto his bottom as he gently squeezed it. Gackt shudder as he moaned through the kiss. Both their tongues wrestle with each other as they explore back and forth in each others mouths. Gackt gently pushed the magician down on the backseat with him on top, still making-out with him. He stroked the magician's chest and waist as he gently rubbed the magician's erection. Facilier moaned through the kiss as he felt his member growing harder and harder by the punk's touch. They finally broke the kiss up as they breathe heavily, saliva trailing from mouth to mouth.

"...please... monsieur... lick it..." Facilier panted as he spread his legs apart.

Gackt got no time to lose. He went below the magician's waist as he started licking up and down repeatedly on the magician's swollen length, gently squeezing one of the balls of the magician's ball-sack. Facilier moaned softly as he started speaking in French. Gackt chuckled as he swirled his tongue around the head of the magician's harden member, stroking the magician's erection smoothly. He then took the whole 13.7-inch in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down, squeezing the other ball of the magician's ball-sack. Facilier gasped as he moaned and groaned endlessly, talking in his native French tongue. Gackt sucked and sucked the magician's harden member as he squeezed the magician's ball-sack, swirling his tongue around the magician's length. He sometimes take breaks from sucking by jacking the magician off while he had his mouth open for the cum to get in before going back to sucking. Facilier put a paw on the punk's head as he moaned and groaned in ecstasy, growing real close to his climax.

"...oh... oh... M-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ah... ah... monsieur... oh... oh... I'm gonna... ah... A-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He held his head back and squeezed his grip on Gackt's head as he moaned loudly, cumming straight into the punk's mouth.

Gackt happily got all the cum in one gulp as he savoringly licked his lips. He licked up all the left over cum from the magician's sheath, making sure he got every last drop of the magician's cum. He then started giving the magician many cum-covered kisses, making the magician's member grew hard for the second time.

"I want you, Facilier." He said as he kissed the magician over and over again. "I want you now. Got any lube?"

Facilier opened up a secret conpartment and got out a bottle of icy-cold lube. He sit back on the left side of the backseat as he squirted some lube all over his 13.7-inch penis. Gackt got on top of the magician as he slowly lowered himself upon the magician's harden member. He trembled as he felt the magician slowly entered him for what seem like forever. Both of them groaned loudly when the magician was completely inside the punk. Gackt started moving up and down in a repeating rhythm when he is fully adjusted, screaming in ecstasy as his 'sweet spot' kepts getting hit by the magician's swollen length.

"Oh, monsieur, you're so tight and warm!" Facilier grunted through ecstastic moans and groans as his paws squeezed the punk's hips. "O-!"

Gackt screamed louder and louder as he rode the magician's cock wildly. His own started to erect as it completely exposed itself again. Facilier reached one paw down to pump the punk's erection. Gackt's screams grew even more louder the harder he bounced. Facilier's hips moved in time with the punk as they worked like a well oiled machine in perfect sync. Both of them moaned endlessly as they were devoured by blissful pleasures. They grew closer and closer to their climax as the thursts grew more harder and more deeper then before, going at a faster pace. Their sweaty bodies grind against each other as they kissed passionately.

"Oh God... oh God... ah... I'm cumming... ah... ah... ah... FACILIER!" Gackt jerked back violently as he screamed real loud, cumming on both his and Facilier's waists.

"May I have the honor of cumming inside you, monsieur?" Facilier asked as he smiled.

Gackt looked at the magician and spoke in his native Japanese seductively as he nodded. This brought Facilier over the edge. He cum inside the punk as he moaned softly, some of his cum dripping from the punk's entrance. Gackt felt the warmth of the magician inside him and kissed him gently on the lips before he fell asleep in his arms. Facilier laid him down on the right side of the backseat as he pulled himself out of him and sat back on the left to rest. He used a magic spell to cleaned both himself and Gackt up.

Meanwhile, the limousine finally made it to the last stop.

"It seems we've finally arrive." Facilier said as he put back on his cape and gloves.

Suddenly, Facilier changed his form into the form of Gackt! He went down to give his sleeping lover a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well, my sweet Lucario." Facilier whispered into the punk's ear as he got out of the limousine and shut the door behind him.

Moments later, you can hear magic tricks being performed on unsuspected victims, gunshots firing, screaming hostages, police sirens, bank alarms being sent off, and big explosions coming from outside. Facilier re-entered the limousine in a poof cloud of dark purple smoke as he changed back into his own form, tightening his red bow tie.

"Step on it, driver!" He demanded as he snapped his fingers.

The limousine left the bank in high speed with its back trunk full of bags of cash, leaving behind so many bloody corpses. At day, he is known as Facilier the Amazing Magician. But at night, he is known as the Mysterious Magician of Paris! A murderous, sadistic criminal that steal other Pokemon's identities, framing them for crimes that they didn't commit.

XXXX

The limousine drove out of the city of Paris and through the woods, the full moon and the stars shining bright in the night sky above. It didn't reached Facilier's luxurious mansion til about midnight. The mansion was big and elegant with a beautiful view of a nearby lake. Each room was filled with luxurious furniture and decorated in gold. Before Gackt awoke from his slumber, Facilier used a magic spell to transfer the stolen money into his secret vault, which is hidden within the mansion. They got out of the limousine and went inside the mansion, into the mansion's entrance hall. Facilier was putting his cape and gloves up on the coat rack while Gackt looked around the place as he carried his backpack, admiring the inside beauty of the mansion.

"Wow, Facilier, you got a sweet place you got here!" He exclaimed as he whistled.

"Nothing is too good for my delicate rose." Facilier said as he went up to the punk, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him on the forehead. "Go and get some rest in one of the guest bedrooms. In the morning, I want you to take a nice, refreshing shower. I'll have one of my servants spend you your breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed." Gackt said as he kissed the magician tenderly. "Sounds great."

Gackt climbed up the stairs as he headed to one of the guest bedrooms.

Facilier smiled kindly as he blow the punk a kiss and said, "Bonne nuit, my prince charming!"

His smile then fade away as he looked at the door that leads to the basement downstairs.

XXXX

Down in the basement, its floors and walls made of stone, a poor male Lopunny is trapped there, his wrists chained to the ceiling. He is both blindfolded and ball-gagged. His 8-inch member is fully erect and dripping with pre-cum from its slit. And there is a dildo shoved up his entrance. His name is Lucinda. He is Facilier's adopted son, lovely assistant, sex slave, and lover.

When Lucinda was a little Buneary, Facilier found him at a orphanage. Lucinda was a lonely child back then. He never knew who his parents were. He doesn't even know if they're alive or not. So he didn't have a family to take care of him, and he never have any friends. All the kids at the orphanage would make fun of him because he acts more like a girl then a boy. He would play with dolls, wear dresses, and always keeps himself neat and tidy. The reason why is because he doesn't feel like a boy. He feels more like a girl despite his gender. He thinks that he is a female trapped in a male's body. But no one understands him. They would be angered, creeped-out, or disgusted by him and his behavior. All of them would call him a weirdo, a abomination, a devil-worshipper, a sick freak, or a faggot. All the kids would pick on him, and the adults would allow that. Lucinda would cry his little heart out as thoughts of suicide ran through his mind. Nobody loves him. Who would dare love a freak of nature like him?

That all changed when a warm-hearted, compassionate magician named Facilier adopted him and took him into his home. He knows that Lucinda is a boy, but he treats him more like a daughter then a son. He knows his condition, and truly understands what he's been going through. He was enraged at how badly Lucinda was treated at the orphanage. That's why he burned it to the ground without Lucinda knowing it. Facilier loves his little Lucinda more then anything. He gives him fancy dresses, cute dolls, shiny high-heeled shoes, pretty jewelry, and everything his heart desires. And Lucinda loves his papa. He works for him as his lovely assistant and helps him with his magic tricks when he is performing a show. As years pass by, Facilier and Lucinda begin to love each other more then family. Facilier loves Lucinda as both a father and a lover. He loves him and his innocent smile. Lucinda loves his papa as both a daughter and a lover. He loves him and his lollipop(dick).

Lucinda waited and waited for his handsome papa to return. Silence roamed through the air as the hours went by. Only the sounds of Lucinda's soft grunts covered by the ball-gag can be heard throughout the room. Lord knows how long he was trapped in that basement. Days, weeks, months, or maybe even a year! Although, it was actually been fourteen hours. But when you're sexual charged, a single second can feel like an eternity. Lucinda wished his papa would hurry up and come back to him. To feel his muscular arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. To feel his warmth breath upon his neck. To feel his soft lips pressed against his. To feel his entire masculine body on top of his feminine body. To be dominated by him. To feel him caress his face, cherishing his eyes and adoring his feminine male beauty. To feel him traced his fur in circles. To hear his beautiful voice praise him, telling him how beautiful and precious he is to him. To hear promsies that the magician will always protect him, and will always be there for him. To feel him kissed his forehead gently. To feel his paws run up and down his tender thighs, cute bottom, and delicate torso. To feel his papa's gray fur against his brown fur. To hear him shout his name or call him 'Daddy's little girl', 'precious pearl', 'pretty flower' or his 'princess'. To taste his papa's big lollipop and drink his delicious milk(cum). To feel him inside him. Lucinda was so horny he can't stand it!

Facilier don't normally toture Lucinda like this. He would never hurt his precious pearl. He loves him too much to punish him. And Lucinda is a good little daughter. He would never disrespect, disobeyed, or do anything bad in any shape or form to upset or angered his father into punishing him. He only gets punished when he talks to some gentlemen who were attracted to him or accidently call his papa by his name like he did today. Which is why he is in this predicament. But it's not really his punishment. No, his real punishment had been his papa giving him a severe whipping, biting his neck many times, gave him a massive blowjob, used a lube-covered dildo to fuck him but then abruptly stopped, and exited the room as he left the didlo inside his son. Lucinda is in so much pleasurable pain that it's toturing him by the second. He wants his papa to fuck him so badly. To be dominated by his manly papa. To feel his warm milk go inside him as it squirted out of his huge lollipop. But Lucinda realized this had to be. He angered his papa. And he's being punished for it.

Suddenly, the door to the basement opened and closed. He can hear his papa's loud footsteps go down the stairs and across the room as they go near him and stopped. Facilier is standing in front of his adopted son as he stared at him with a stern look.

"So, have we learned our lesson, princess?" He asked as he changed into his true form.

Facilier is not a Lucario. No. He is a Zoroark! That's how he can perform all these illusions. That's why he was able to get away with crime and murder. That's how he can steal other Pokemon's identities and never get caught. But he keeps his criminal life a secret from his dear Lucinda. To protect his only son. His pretty flower. His lover. His precious pearl. His loving daughter. His princess.

Lucinda struggle to break free from his bonds as he made muffled sounds through the ball-gag. Facilier chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the rabbit and nuzzled his nose against his neck affectionately, tracing his claws upon the rabbit's delicately soft fur.

"You're so cute when you're like this, Lucinda." He said as he feel up and down the rabbit's waist with one paw, and gently squeezed the rabbit's bottom with the other. "You know that I love you, right? So you know that you're Daddy's little girl, and no else's?"

The fox gently stroked the rabbit's chest with one paw and rubbed the rabbit's leg with the other. He then feel up and down the rabbit's back as he gently rubbed the rabbit's erection. Lucinda was going crazy now, seriously struggling and whimpering.

Facilier caress the rabbit's face as he kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered sweetly into his ear, "Not yet, my pretty flower. We have just began. Daddy still have to punish you. Then you can ride Daddy's lollipop."

He took a few steps back from the rabbit as a whip magicially appeared in his paw. He sling it around as it made a cracking sound, frightening the poor rabbit a bit. Then he started hitting the rabbit with the whip as hard as he could, striking him again and again. Over and over. Causing his lover both pleasurable and physical pain is turning him on, making his 13.7-inch member grow really hard as it risen from its sheath. Lucinda ecstastic moans and groans were covered by the ball-gag. He loves being hurt by his papa. No one can give him that satisfying pleasure of being in pain or humiliation except his papa. His fully erect length kept on oozing with pre-cum as his feminine body gets whipped repeatedly by the man he loves. Facilier finally stopped the whipping as he made the whip magically disappear and walked back to his lovely assistant, caressing the rabbit's entire body.

"You're so beautiful, my little Lucinda." He said as he traced his paws all over the rabbit's body, cherishing and admiring every little detail of it. "You're more beautiful then Aphrodite. Daddy is real happy you came into his life, princess. Daddy loves you more then anything. Daddy will never leave you. Daddy would never hurt you. Daddy promised he'll be with you forever, princess."

Please, papa, hurry up and fuck me! Lucinda thought as he whimpered, struggling from his bonds wildly. I need you and your lollipop now! I want you inside me, papa!

Facilier took pity as he reached one paw down to pump the rabbit's erection. Lucinda started moaning loudly through the ball-gag as he arched his back. Facilier started licking, sucking, and biting the rabbit's neck endlessly as he continued to jack the rabbit off. Lucinda couldn't take it anymore. He started bucking his hips back and forth as he started fucking his papa's paw. Facilier grabbed hold of the dildo that was still inside the rabbit's entrance and began fucking his son with it at an alarming rate. Lucinda thurst himself in and out of his papa's paw at a greater speed as he started screaming through the ball-gag, begging for his papa to enter him. He can feel the dildo go deeper and deeper into his entrance in each thurst from his papa, his walls getting more and more loose. Facilier suddenly stopped as he pulled the dildo out of his son and toss it aside. Then he stopped jacking the rabbit off, which made Lucinda whined. Facilier chuckled as he removed the ball-gag from the rabbit's mouth, kissed him passionately, went behind the rabbit, and started teasing the rabbit's loose entrance with the head of his swollen length, making Lucinda shudder as he moaned softly. Then the fox kissed the rabbit on the back of the head as he lifted both the rabbit's legs up in the air and hold them in place, positioning his harden member to the rabbit's entrance.

"Do you want me, Lucinda?" Facilier asked as he teased the rabbit's loose entrance with the head of his member for what seem like an eternity of torment. "Do you want a ride on Daddy's lollipop? Do you want to be filled up with Daddy's milk? Oui? Non?"

All the pleasurable pain was too much to bear.

In his feminine male voice, Lucinda started screaming his lungs out, "OUI! OUI, PAPA, I WANT YOU! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR BIG LOLLIPOP INSIDE ME! I WANT TO BE FULL OF YOUR WARM, DELICIOUS MILK! I LOVE YOU, PAPA, AND ONLY YOU! NOW PLEASE, PAPA, FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! FUCK ME AS HARD AS ONLY YOU CAN! PLEASE, PAPAAAA!"

Facilier made a sexy growl and crashed into Lucinda, making the rabbit's entire body quake. Facilier continued moving with ultra speed and strength, fucking his son like he was possessed. Lucinda was screaming in such intense pleasure, his ecstastic moans and groans echoing throughout the basement. His body was shaking violently from his papa's brutal thursts. He can feel his papa's warm breath against the back of his neck. He can feel his papa's sweat pouring off his muscular body and onto his feminine one. Climax was fastly approaching, and Facilier wanted his little pride and joy to cum first. So he increased the force and pounded extremely hard. Lucinda screamed louder and louder in ecstasy til he finally came.

"!" He shouted as he held his head back and screamed through his gigantic orgasm, cumming all over the floor below him.

Hearing his son call to him, his voice filled with such intense pure satisfaction, and feeling the extreme tightness that is now surrounding his hard dick was enough to make Facilier explode a giant load of cum into his son. He continued his thursts till every ounce of his warm seed was swimming inside his son's entrance. There was a long silence. Facilier just stood there as he breathe heavily, still holding the rabbit's legs in the air. Neither of them moved or spoke a word. The room was extremely quiet. Not a sound was made except the deep breathing from both Pokemon. If only they can stay like this forever. Just stay in touched with one another so they wouldn't have to be separated. So they can be together forever and not have to be apart again. Together as father and son. Magician and lovely assistant. Maybe even husband and wife.

Facilier gently put the rabbit's legs down as he pulled himself out of him. Lots of his cum dripped out of the rabbit's entrance and hit the floor as it made a big puddle. Lucinda was terribly weak. He was completely worn out from all the massive fucking from his papa, overcome with a super high from his orgasm. He can't even feel between his legs. He was so tired that he didn't noticed his papa undoing his bonds and carrying him in his arms like he always do. Facilier smiled as he hold the rabbit like a baby, nuzzling his nose against the rabbit's cheek.

"...Lucinda..." The fox panted as he affectionately rubbed his face against the rabbit's. "...my little Lucinda... my beautiful, sweet Lucinda..."

He kissed him gently on the forehead as he carried him out of the basement. He walked up the stairs and through many hallways til he reached the master bedroom, the place where him and his son always sleep together every night. He pushed the door opened as he entered the room and gently kicked the door shut. He walked towards the bed as he carried the rabbit in his arms. He gently laid the rabbit upon the bed and reached over to the night stand to turn the lamp on. Lucinda didn't know what was going on. He was still high from his orgasm. He felt a large weight climb onto the bed. Facilier is on top of the rabbit now, his eyes full of both love and lust. Lucinda was barely aware when the fox removed the silk cloth from his eyes. He could see the face of his dear, handsome papa. His face flushed, his body drenched in sweat, and his fur a little messy. His red eyes making him think he was looking into the heavens. Facilier's deep blue eyes stared into Lucinda's crimson red eyes as he caress the rabbit's face lovingly with his paw.

"I love you, my precious pearl." He said as he affectionately rubbed his nose against the rabbit's. "Do you love Daddy back?"

Lucinda made his pure, innocent smile as he put his paw on his papa's.

"Of course I do, papa." He said as he giggled. "You're my papa, papa. How could I not love the Zoroark who raise me from a Buneary?"

Facilier smiled as he kissed his son passionately. Lucinda return the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his papa's neck. Facilier licked and bite his son's bottom lip through the kiss, causing the rabbit to tremble. Lucinda pulled his papa deeper into the kiss as his tongue demanded for entrance, the kiss growing extremely tense. He shudder in pure bliss as he traced his tongue all over the fox's lips through the kiss, savoring the sweet taste of his papa's most precious lips. Facilier smirked as he let the rabbit's tongue invaded his mouth. Both the Pokemon's tongues gracefully dance together as they embraced one another, moaning through the kiss as they explore each others bodies. They gently stroked each others chests and waists as they scratched and rubbed each others sheaths and ball-sacks. This caused both of their members to erect as they crossed each other. Facilier started grinding his hips against his son's in a perfect rhythm, making the rabbit shudder as he moaned softly. Their members touched each other again and again as they kept on kissing each other with a endless passion that burns like a thousand suns. They moaned through the kiss as they hump each others erections. Lucinda feel up and down his papa's muscular chest and stomach as he caress his papa's abs ever so lovingly, making the fox arched himself to the touch as he moaned softly. The kiss finally broke off as they panted deeply, looking in each others eyes with compassion and tenderness.

"I want to suck your lollipop, papa." Lucinda said in a seductive tone as he nuzzled his nose against the fox's cheek, making his papa blushed a bit. "I love licking your lollipop, papa. It's so big and yummy. I want to suck it so badly, papa. Oh, please let me have a taste of it, papa!"

Facilier smiled as he kissed his son on the lips tenderly and placed them both in a 69 position. Lucinda licked his lips as he stared at his papa's throbbing manhood. He swirled his tongue around the head and started sucking the fox's entire 13.7-inch member as he massage the fox's ball-sack. Facilier licked up the rabbit's swollen length and swirled his tongue around the head, licking its slit tensely. He took the whole 8-inch in his mouth as he begin bobbing his head up and down. Their moans and groans were covered by the sucking of each others harden members. Lucinda swirled his tongue around the head as he stroked his papa's hard dick smoothly. He sucked on the member's head as he continued to jack his papa off. Facilier licked up and down his son's cock repeatedly as he tease the head with a claw. He swirled his tongue around the length as he roughly squeezed one of the balls of the rabbit's ball-sack, causing the rabbit to shudder. Lucinda sucked and licked his papa's length like it really was a lollipop, taking a few breaks sometimes by jacking the fox off as he have his mouth opened for the cum to get in. He gently rubbed his papa's ball-sack as he sucked his papa's member like a super vaccum, making the fox tremble as he moaned softly. Facilier sucked and sucked the rabbit's length as he roughly squeezed the other ball of the rabbit's ball-sack, tracing the entire 8-inch with a fang. Lucinda couldn't hold back any longer! He arched his back as he cum inside his papa's mouth. Facilier drink all his son's cum up as he licked his lips, savoring the taste of the rabbit. He started jacking himself off for a while til he finally came. Lucinda make sure he got every last drop. Facilier got off his son and laid down next to him.

He gently rubbed up and down his son's stomach as he asked, "Oui, princess, you like drinking Daddy's milk don't ya? You like tasting Daddy and his lollipop? I know you do. That's why you're Daddy's little girl. That's why you're mine. Forever."

"Non, papa, I don't like it." Lucinda said as he savoringly licked his lips, enjoying the taste of his one and only papa. "I love it! I love it so much! I love drinking your milk, papa. It's so sweet and warm. Merci, papa, for giving me your yummy milk. Merci."

He caress his papa's face and pulled him into a deep, passionate cum-covered kiss. Facilier kissed him back as he got on top of his son again, tasting his own cum. They kissed each other again and again in a burning passion as they embraced one another ever so lovingly, their tongues dualing with each other endlessly. They can taste each others cum as it made them more horny then ever, causing both their members to erect again as they exposed themselves. They both moaned through the kiss as their erections grew more harder every minute they shared these delicious cum-covered kisses. Facilier broke the kiss up as he tried to catch his breath. He opened the night stand drawer and got out a bottle of lube. Lucinda spread his legs apart as he laid there in a sexy pose, giving his papa a very cute wink as he giggled. Facilier squirted some lube on his paw and insert a finger in the rabbit's entrance, moving it back and forth at a steady pace. Lucinda held his head back as he moaned softly, feeling the fox's lube-covered finger inside him. Facilier would sometimes swirled his finger around for a bit before he went back to moving it in and out of the rabbit, going deeper and deeper in each thurst. He then insert a second finger in the rabbit's entrance, now moving in a scissor motion. Lucinda moaned louder as he arched his back, moving himself closer to get the fox's two fingers to go deeper into him. Facilier chuckled as he moved his two fingers back and forth at a much faster pace, causing the rabbit to moaned loudly as he shudder uncontrolablly. He then insert a final finger into the rabbit, his entire paw now inside the rabbit completely. He moved his three fingers back and forth at an alarming rate, going deeper and deeper in every thurst, til he finally hit the rabbit's 'sweet spot', causing the rabbit to scream in ecstasy. Facilier removed his fingers out of the rabbit, squirted lots of lube on his paw, and rubbed the lube all over his entire 13.7-inch harden member. He then sat between the rabbit's legs as he positioned himself to the rabbit's loose entrance, teasing it with the head of his length.

"Hurry, papa, hurry!" Lucinda begged and pleaded as he trembled by this forbbiden touch caused by his own papa.

Facilier smiled kindly as he speaked his native French tongue seductively and entered his son with one powerful thurst, causing his son to moaned as his whole body shook violently from the impact. Facilier kissed his son tenderly and gently stroked his son's head as he sing a French lullaby to calm his son down, waiting for his son to adjust as he resist the urge to pound into him like an untamed beast. Lucinda loves hearing his papa sing. His papa has the most beautiful voice in the whole world. Hearing his papa sing always put a smile on his face. He can feel himself slowly adjusted to the fox's 13.7-inch length.

He looked up at his papa and nodded as he said in a cheerful voice, "OK, papa, I'm ready."

With that, Facilier started thursting himself back and forth in a repeating, steady rhythm as he gently rubbed his son's thigh. He groaned loudly as he felt the rabbit's tight ass around his over-sized cock, pounding into his son as he hit his son's 'sweet spot' over and over again. Lucinda screamed in pure ecstasy as he squeezed the bed sheets, begging for his papa to go faster. Facilier obeyed as he moved in and out of the rabbit at a greater speed, growling in a very sexy way. Lucinda moaned loudly as he looked up at his papa. His papa is like a god to him. Tall, masculine, and very handsome. His majestic mane so big and long, and in a beautiful shade of red trimmed with black. His beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the light. His warm-hearted smile. His empathic nature. It brings tears of joy in Lucinda's eyes to know that he finally found someone who loves him, understands him better then anyone else, and takes good care of him when no one else would. He thanks God everyday for having a man like Facilier as both a father and a lover. And the pleasure his papa caused is so heavenly. He loves the feel of his papa's lollipop inside him. He loves it when his papa fucked him like a wild animal. It's like bathing in a pool of eternal, rapturous pleasure. It's not fair that a kind, loving Zoroark like Facilier to have missed out on all this. Lucinda wished he can show his papa what he's been missing.

Facilier suddenly stopped as he pulled himself out of the rabbit, picked the rabbit up, and place the rabbit on all fours. Lucinda gripped the bedpost as he prepared himself for the second impact. Facilier grabbed both the rabbit's hips, positioned himself to the rabbit's loose entrance, and re-entered him in one thurst. He bucked his hips back and forth endlessly as he jack his son off, receiving ecstastic screams from him. He moaned loudly in pleasure as he fucked his son wildly, pumping the rabbit's erection very quickly.

"Ah! Oh! Ah! Papa! Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Oh! Papa! Ah! Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! O-! Ah!" Lucinda panted through endless screams of blissful pleasure. "Oh! Ah! Oh! Papa! Ah! Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Papa! Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Oh! Papa! Ah! Oh! A-aaaaaaah! Oh!"

As he continued pounding the rabbit's ass, Facilier started licking a sensitive part on one of the rabbit's ears. This caused Lucinda to shudder as he moaned softly. Facilier smirked as he licked the other ear before nibbling on it, which caused Lucinda to arched his back as he continued to scream in ecstasy. He then stopped as he pulled himself out of the rabbit again, picked the rabbit up, placed the rabbit's back against the wall, hold the rabbit's legs up in the air, and re-entered him for the second time as he continued to fuck him while standing on the bed. Lucinda wrapped his arms around his papa's neck to keep himself balanced. He screamed endlessly as he felt the fox thurst in and out of him rapidly, clawing his papa's back. Facilier gently kissed his son's neck over and over again as he moved himself back and forth inside the rabbit, stabbing the rabbit's 'sweet spot' repeatedly with his hard dick as he hold the rabbit's legs up in place. He then began licking around the rabbit's neck tensely as he growled sexily. Lucinda trembled as he felt the fox's tongue swirled all over his slender neck. Facilier chuckled as he bite into the rabbit's neck, still moving in and out of the rabbit. He licked and sucked the wound he made upon the rabbit's neck as he continued to fuck him endlessly. Lucinda's ecstastic screams grew louder and louder as he felt the fox slowly drink his sweet-tasting blood. Oh, how he loved it when his papa bit him on the neck like a vampire! Facilier licked the wound clean and kissed it gently before giving his son a hot French kiss. He then stopped for the third time as he kissed his son on the cheek, removed them both from the wall, and gently laid himself down on the bed while still inside the rabbit. Now Lucinda is on top of Facilier. Lucinda begin bouncing up and down repeatedly as he rode his papa's length wildly, screaming with ecstastic bliss. Facilier reached one paw out to jack the rabbit off as he begin moving his hips up and down in time with his son's bouncing, making his sexy growls. Lucinda screamed louder the harder he bounced. Facilier groaned loudly as he looked up at his son. Such a lovely creature that cute, little Lopunny is. So beautiful and free. His son is like a goddess to him. Brown with fluffy, cream-colored fur. His eyes like crimson moons shining bright on pitch-black night skies. His cute pink nose. His marvelous inner ears. A lovely, remarkable effeminate personality. And such a beautiful, sexy feminine male body. Facilier loves that cute, effeminate Lopuuny so much. He's glad to have such a delicate, goddess-like male Pokemon in his life. He wouldn't dream about having anyone else as his son and lover.

Facilier caress the rabbit's thighs as he fucked him rapidly like a monster, growling endlessy for what seem like forever. Lucinda kept on screaming in pleasure as he ride the fox's extremely large penis like a horse champ, calling out to his papa. Facilier suddenly stopped the rabbit from bouncing as he kissed him passionately. He then pulled the rabbit off his hard dick, lay the rabbit forward on his left side, laid down behind the rabbit on his left side, lift the rabbit's right leg up as he hold it in place, positioned himself to the rabbit's loose entrance, and re-entered the rabbit for the millionth time. He moved in and out of the rabbit with greater force while holding the rabbit's right leg up. Lucinda moved himself back and forth endlessly to quicken the pace. Facilier licked and nibbled on the rabbit's right ear as he growled sexily, causing the rabbit to shudder as he moaned softly. The two sinners shared a hot, passionate French kiss as they grew really close to their climax. Facilier stopped again as he pulled himself out of the rabbit, picked the rabbit up, laid the rabbit down on his back, got on top of the rabbit, spread the rabbit's legs apart, and re-entered the rabbit in a extremely powerful thurst. He fucked his son wildly as he spoke in French, growling like a ferocious beast. Lucinda screamed louder and louder as he gripped the bed sheets for dear life, speaking in his native French tongue. Their ecstastic moans and groans echoed through the room as their climax was fastly approaching by the second. After receiving many brutal thursts from the fox, Lucinda finally came. He held his head back and squeezed hard on the bed sheets as he screamed to the heavens, cumming on both his and the fox's waists. Facilier kept on fucking the rabbit til he too came, moaning loudly as he arched his back.

They stay connected for a really long while as they breathe heavily, extremely high from the orgasm. When he finally snapped out of his high, Facilier pulled himself out of the rabbit and laid down next to him as he pulled the covers at the end of the bed over upon himself and the rabbit. Lucinda cuddled next to his papa as he rest his head on his papa's chest and sighed deeply. He can hear the soothing heart beats from within the fox's chest, putting him fast asleep as he gently closed his eyes and dream about his papa. Facilier smiled as he wrapped an arm around his son and kissed him on the forehead.

"I have a very special surprise for you tomorrow morning, my pretty flower." He whispered sweetly into the rabbit's ear. "His name is Gackt. He is a very handsome Lucario. He's going to be my apprentice so he can take over the magic-performing business and take real good care of you when I'm gone."

XXXX

Morning finally arrived in France, the sun slowly arising from the horizon. The light from the morning sun shine through the windows of the master bedroom as it illuminated the two lovers who are sleeping in the bed together. Lucinda slowly awake from his slumber as he yawned softly. He looked up at his sleeping papa and smiled as he woke him up with a tender kiss.

"Bonjour, papa!" He said cheerfully as he affectionately rubbed his nose against the fox's.

"Bonjour, princess." Facilier said as he smiled kindly, kissing the rabbit gently on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept like a rock last night, papa. I have lots of fun riding your lollipop and drinking your warm milk."

"Well, I know how messy you get after our playtime, my precious pearl. Daddy's little girl needs a bath."

"I do feel sticky, papa."

"Go and get yourself a nice, long bubble bath. Then I want you to wear something nice and wait for me here. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise, papa?"

"A very special surprise, princess. But you'll have to stay here and wait for my return."

"OK, papa, I hate waiting but I'll do it only for you. Oh, I can't wait for the surprise."

Lucinda give his papa a nice peck on cheek. Then he got off the bed and walked into the master bathroom as he closed the door behind him. Facilier used a magic 'quick shower' spell and a magic 'towel-drying' spell to clean himself up. Then he got up off the bed as he changed into his 'Lucario' form. He got on his knees and got out a black plastic bag of things from under the bed.

Now to make that Lucario mine and Lucinda's. He thought with an evil smile as he walked out of the master bedroom, carrying the black plastic bag.

XXXX

In one of the guest bedrooms, Gackt has just got out of the shower. He is wearing nothing but a white bathrobe and his earrings. He walked out of the guest bathroom and into the guest bedroom as he dryed himself off with a towel. He noticed a tray of breakfast sitting on the bed. There was a note there that is written in cursive writing, and a today's French newspaper sitting next to the glass of orange juice as well. Gackt picked up the note and read it.

It said, "Bonjour, my red rose. Breakfast is served. With everlasting love, Monsieur Facilier."

Gackt laughed to himself and said, "That magician is real annoying. But what can I say? I love him."

And he meant every word of it.

Gackt sit on the bed and ate breakfast as he listen to some Japanese punk music on his MP3. He didn't bother to read the newspaper because he don't give a shit about the news. When he is done eating, he put the tray on the night stand and put his MP3 back in his backpack. He heard someone knock on the door a few times, entered the room, and quickly closed the door behind them. He can see that it was only Facilier, who is carrying a black plastic bag.

"Ah, Monsieur Gackt, you're up and ready for the day I see." Facilier said as he walked towards the bed. "Have we got ourselves a goodnight's rest? Oui? Non?"

"You bet your ass I did, sweetheart." Gackt said as he smirked a sexy grin, wagging his tail seductively. "You're a greater fuck then any male Pokemon I met before. You did fuck me pretty hard last night. And I'm still sore from all that good fucking. I might have to teach you a lesson, dipshit! Hey, babe, what's ya got in that bag? You got something for me?"

"Oh, just some 'things' we can try out, my darling." The magician said as he sat next to the punk and put the black plastic bag on the floor.

Gackt wrapped his arms around the magician and started kissing him endlessly.

But Facilier stopped the punk and pulled himself away as he said, "Wait, Gackt. I have something I want to show you first before you teach me that 'lesson' of yours. I have something that you'll really like. And I can asure you that you'll love this as much as you and I love each other."

He got off the bed and stood in front of Gackt. Gackt was confused by this. He had no idea of what is about to happen. Or what will came of his fate. And then, right before Gackt's eyes, Facilier changed into his true form. A Zoroark... Gackt's eyes widened in shock. His jaw dropped. And his ears twitched a little. He is completely speechless. He couldn't believe what he's seeing. All this time, Facilier was actually a Zoroark all along. And he has been hiding it from the jackal til now. Sure the punk Lucario has heard stories about Zoroark, but he never saw one in person before. Gackt blushed a bright red as he looked up and down on the Zoroark in front of him. Facilier is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. Blue eyes, gray fur with crimson and black, a very large red mane with black tips that resembles a ponytail, red rimming on the eyes and mouth, and red claws. Seeing Facilier's true identity makes Gackt love him even more then he ever did before.

Facilier chuckled as he lifted the jackal's chin up so that the jackal's face was looking straight up at his.

"You like what you see, Gackt?" He asked in a seductive tone as he made a sexy smile. "What do you think? Do I look good? Do you like my true form?"

"You look great, Facilier." Gackt said as he shudder when the fox caress his face, happily wagging his tail in joy. "I'm a bit surprised, but I'm strangely happy at the same time. I always want to meet a Zoroark since I was a Riolu. I sometimes have wet dreams about being fucked by one. I'll do whatever you want. Just please make love to me."

Facilier smiled as he kissed the jackal tenderly, removing the white bathrobe from the jackal and tossing it to the floor. Gackt wrapped his arms around the fox's neck as he pulled him deeper into the kiss, his tongue demanding for entrance. Facilier obeyed as his tongue started dualing with the jackal's. With both paws, he feel down the jackal's back and onto the jackal's bottom as he squeezed it roughly. This caused Gackt to shudder as he monaed through the kiss. He traced his paws all over the fox's body, admiring every little detail of it. He gently stroked the fox's chest and waist as he caress each ab that the fox has, causing the fox to tremble as he moaned through the kiss. Facilier gently pushed the jackal on the bed with himself on top, still kissing him with a deep, burning passion that never ends. The two Pokemon embraced one another as their tongues gracefully dance together in the morning sunlight. They moaned through the kiss as they explore each others bodies, their members growing harder and harder as they rise from their sheaths. They finally broke up the kiss as they panted deeply, saliva dripping from their mouths. The Zoroark's deep blue eyes and the Lucario's crimson red eyes stare into each other for what seem like forever, full of love and lust.

"I believe you were going to teach me a lesson, Monsieur Gackt." Facilier said in a seductive tone as he affectionately rubbed his nose against the jackal's.

He then got off the jackal as he laid down on the bed, motioning the jackal to begin. Gackt quickly got on top of the fox as he kissed him passionately, over and over again. He lay butterfly kisses on the fox's neck, down the fox's chest, and down the fox's waist til he reached the fox's throbbing manhood. He grabbed hold of it and started stroking it smoothly. Facilier gasped as he started moaning endlessly, speaking in French. Gackt smirked and swirled his tongue around the head as he kept on pumping the fox's erection, licking its slit tensely. He then started sucking one of the balls of the fox's ball-sack as he continued to jack the fox off. Facilier moaned loudly in ecstasy as he held his head back, squeezing real tightly on the bed sheets. Gackt sucked on the other ball of the fox's ball-sack and nibbled on it as he quicken his strokes on the fox's swollen length, causing the fox to shudder as he groaned. He then licked up and down the fox's member repeatedly as he teased the head with a finger. Facilier's moans and groans of pure pleasure echoed through the room as he grew closer to his climax, speaking in his native French tongue. Gackt went back to pumping the fox's erection at an alarming rate as he swirled his tongue around the head, licking its slit extremely hard. This brought Facilier over the edge! He arched his back as he moaned real loudly, cumming all over the jackal's face.

"Hey!" Gackt exclaimed as he got off the fox. "What the fuck was that for!"

Facilier sit up and looked at the jackal's cum-covered face as he laughed endlessly, making the jackal a bit angry as his face flushed.

"Sorry about that, Gackt, it was just an accident." He said as he licked up all the cum off the jackal's face, making the jackal laugh as he got tickled by the fox's tongue. "Now it's your turn..."

Facilier kissed Gackt passionately as he laid him down on the bed, tasting his own cum. He then started licking and sucking the jackal's neck before he nibbled on it a little. Gackt shudder as he moaned softly. Facilier smirked as he lay butterfly kisses down the jackal's chest. Then he licked up and down the jackal's waist tensely, causing the jackal to tremble as he arched himself to this sensual touch. He chuckled at this as he gently rubbed the jackal's erection, teasing it with his claws. Gackt whimpered as he spoke in his native Japanese tongue, begging for the fox to pleasure him. Facilier stroked the jackal's head as he kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Patience, Ma Cherie." He whispered sweetly into the jackal's ear.

He then reached for the black plastic bag as he got out a really big, long dildo and a bottle of icy-cold lube. He squirted lots of lube on the dildo and rubbed all over it, making sure it was completely covered in lube. Then, very carefully, he positioned it to the jackal's entrance and shoved it up in there.

"Oh, shit!" Gackt cursed under his breath as he bit his bottom lip, feeling the big and long lube-covered dildo inside him.

It was a bit bigger then the fox's member, and it hurt when Gackt's walls were loosen by that dildo. Facilier waited for the jackal to adjusted before he started moving the dildo in and out of him at a steady pace. As he do this, he licked up and down repeatedly on the jackal's swollen length as he licked up to the head and swirled his tongue around it, licking its slit tensely. Then he took the whole 12.9-inch in his mouth and begin bobbing his head up and down on it as he continued to fuck the jackal with the dildo, moving it back and forth at a repeating rhythm. Gackt moaned and groaned in ecstasy as he gripped the bed sheets, overcome by mixed pleasures from the sucking and the fucking caused by the fox. He moaned endlessly as he kept on speaking in Japanese, gripping real hard on the bed sheets. Facilier sucked the jackal's harden member like a super vaccum as he fucked the jackal extremely hard with the dildo, going at a much faster pace. He sucked and sucked rapidly as he moved the dildo in and out of the jackal's entrance with great force, hitting the jackal's 'sweet spot' again and again wildly. Gackt's moans of endless pleasure grew louder and louder til he finally reached his climax. He held his head back and groaned loudly as he explode his warm seed into the fox's mouth, squeezing his grip on the bed sheets. Facilier gulped all the jackal's sweet-tasting cum up as he removed his mouth from the jackal's soften member, licking his lips as he savor the taste of the jackal. He then removed the dildo from the jackal's entrance and put it aside. Gackt breathe heavily as he just lay there, not even moving a muscle. He was extremely high from the orgasm. He didn't even noticed Facilier getting out two more things from the black plastic bag. When he finally snapped out of his high, he looked at the two items that the fox was holding as a confused expression appeared on his face. Facilier was holding a ball-gag in one paw and pink, fuzzy handcuffs in the other. There was a evil smile spread across his face as he looked at the jackal with lust-filled eyes.

"W-What are those for?" Gackt stammered as he slowly back away from the fox, feeling an intense sense of unease.

"We're going to play a little game, my most beautiful rose." Facilier said as he laughed wickedly, moving closer and closer to the jackal in a very sexy way. "A game that I think you'll like."

Soon Gackt's sense of unease turn into a sense of fear as his eyes widened in shock. He figured out what kind of a person Facilier is. He has to deal with BDSM creeps like that fox to get his hands on some money to buy drugs. And he's not going back to that kind of lifestyle again. He'll be damned if he let this fox have his way with him! Gackt tried to protest as he attempt to escape from this madman, but Facilier quickly pounced like a on him like a wolf as he pinned him down to the bed, squeezing the jackal's arms real tight. The jackal tried all his might to fight back, his sense of fear slowly turning into a sense of panic. But the fox was too strong. The jackal called him so many nasty names as he tried to struggle himself free from his grip, but the fox squeezed extremey hard on the jackal's arms. It caused the jackal to winced in pain as he cursed under his breath. Facilier smirked as he forced the jackal into a super hot French kiss before strapping the ball-gag onto the jackal's mouth. Then he flipped him over as he crossed his arms and hand-cuffed his wrists behind his back. Gackt made some muffled sounds through the ball-gag as he tried to break free from his bonds. But it was no use. He was trapped. Trapped in the clutches of that insanely devious Zoroark!

"Oh, seeing you like this turns me on!" Facilier exclaimed as he gently rubbed the jackal's bottom. "I know what you're thinking. I can tell it from all the anger I see in your eyes. You're wondering why I'm doing this. Why am I suddenly treating you this way? Why is a sweet guy like me suddenly turned sour? How could I be so cruel to you now?"

I would like some answers, you fucking lunatic! Gackt thought as he tried to struggle himself free from the fuzzy handcuffs, making loud muffled sounds through the ball-gag. Wait til I get out of these damned handcuffs! I'll beat the shit out of you so bad that you'll wished you never met me!

"Don't worry, Gackt, I will explain everything." Facilier said as he insert one finger into the jackal and started moving it in and out at a slow pace, causing the jackal to shudder as he moaned through the ball-gag. "I realized that I'm getting old. That I'm slowly fading away like a light on a candle. I'm in desparate need of an apprentice. Someone I can trust with my secrets. Someone who I can teach my most special magic tricks to. Someone who can take extremely good care of my most beautiful, one and only lovely asisstant. My sweet, sweet Lucinda. He is my son. I found him when he was just a cute, little Buneary. He was the most wonderful creature I have ever laid eyes on. So kind, sweet, and delicate like an angel. I saved him from that terrbile orphanage he was forced to live in. The orphanage was very cruel to him. It angered me so horrbily much when he told me how bad the people at the orphanage treated him. They treated him so badly just because he doesn't act like a normal boy. They don't understand that he is a female trapped in a male's body. So I have to teach them a lesson. I burned the orphange straight down to the ground. Burn the entire thing with everyone in it! I'm glad I found Lucinda and take him away from that awful place. He's the best thing that ever happen to me. He grew up to be a very beautiful Lopunny, becoming my lovely assistant. Pretty soon, we both fall in love. We would have such sweet, passionate sex every single night. And I never grew tired of it."

This guy is fucking sick! Gackt thought. I got to get out of here.

He struggled wildly as he whimpered, hoping to free himself from the handcuffs. But Facilier grabbed the jackal's head and pinned it roughly to the bed as he insert a second finger into the jackal's entrance, now moving in a scissor motion. He laughed wickedly at the jackal's failed attempts to escape.

"I searched all over the city of Paris, trying to find the perfect male Pokemon to be my apprentice." He said as he moved his fingers back and forth at an extremely faster pace, causing the jackal to moaned and groaned through the ball-gag endlessly. "None of the ones that I met and fucked had the potential of being a true magician. None of them have the skill to control magic properly. They're all just ignorant fools who are hungry for power and cared about nothing but the money! I almost lose hope of ever finding an apprentice til I met you, Gackt. You're really special. You're rebelious, clever, and very ambitious. You stand against this cruel world bravely without a single care about the consequences of your actions. And you're as beautiful as a lovely red rose. You're like a rose with many thorns that protect you from harm's way. That's why you'll be perfect to be my apprentice. I fell in love the moment I first saw you, Gackt. I begin to love you as much as I love my little Lucinda. Love is the deadliest of sins. I need you in my life as my apprentice and lover. From this moment on, you're to be my apprentice so you can learn to be a magician. You will call me master every single day of your life, and you will obey me no matter what. You shall never resist, refuse, or disobey me. Or you shall be punished severly! And if I died, you are to take care of my sweet Lucinda and love him as much as I did. You are to become a powerful magician as great as I. You shall no longer go by that ridiculious name 'Gackt'. From now on, you are named 'Utsukushi Bara'. Do you understand? Oui? Non?"

("Utsukushi bara" means "beautiful rose" in Japanese.)

Gackt growled in anger as he give the fox a death stare. Facilier smirked as he removed his two fingers from the jackal's entrance and got off the bed. He then pick up the newspaper from the nightstand and walked around the bed as he stood in front of the jackal's face.

"Perhaps you're too stubborn to understand." He said as he showed the jackal the front page of the daily newspaper. "I knew it would come to this. You see, I knew all along that you would be this stubborn to accept my love. So I had to do this in order to convince you other wise. I had no choice."

Gackt didn't know what the fox was talking about at first. But then realization struck him like lightning when he saw the newspaper's front page, his eyes widening in shock. He couldn't believe what he is seeing. It had to be a bad dream. A really bad dream. It just had to be! On the front page of the daily newspaper, it said that a insane, bloodthirsty Lucario has robbed a bank last night and killed lots of innocent Pokemon in the process. And on the picture of the suspect, the Lucario looks exactly like Gackt! It has a striking resemblence of him.

That son of a bitch! The jackal thought. That no good motherfucker stole my identity and framed me! I'm going to fucking kill that bastard!

Gackt was in a blind pit of rage. He cannot believe that the man he loves would do this to him. He was so angry that he wished he was strong enough to break off these fuzzy handcuffs, pounced on that damn Zoroark, and kill him with his bare paws. But what else can he do? He has a really long criminal record. And he's been in jail a thousand times before. No doubt that the French police would think that he has something to do with the robbery and all the murders. He'll be in jail for the rest of his life! There is no way in hell that he's going back to jail again. And he's definately not going to give in to Facilier's demands. But what choice does he have? He has nowhere to go. No one to turn to. His family disowned him. And all his friends live faraway, been put in jail, or died in a gang fight or from taking too much drugs. He is a wanted criminal. A man on the run. A guy on the lamb. Someone who is hunted down everyday of his life by the law. What should he do? He's got nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. If he don't do what the fox says, he'll probably get turned in to the police! It looks like he has no choice. He'll have to accept what's coming to him. He'll have to be a sex slave for an sadistic criminal and a crossdressing freak.

Gackt hung his head low as tears streamed down his cheeks, losing all hope of escaping. Facilier smiled at his accomplisments. He did it. He actually did it. He has finally broken that Lucario. All that hard work paid off. The evil magician has reached his goal. The Lucario is now his and Lucinda's. He lift the jackal's chin up with a claw as he licked up all his tears, causing the jackal to tremble. He licked his lips as he savor the taste of the jackal's sorrowful tears, making him extremely more horny then ever!

"You're willing to do as I say, Utsukushi." He said as he caress the jackal's face. "So, are you going to accept my love? You agree on being my apprentice? Do you accept me as both a mentor and a lover?"

Utsukushi, no longer named "Gackt", nodded a yes. Facilier smiled kindly as he kissed his new lover gently on the forehead.

"That's a good boy, Utsukushi." He said as he gently stroked the jackal's head. "Now, you have to promise me that you'll never tell Lucinda about my criminal life. He can never know about my dark secrets. You must never mention this to him. For I am known as the Mysterious Magician of Paris! I go out at night to commit the most unimaginable crimes that has ever been created. I rob banks all over the world so I can give my darling Lucinda anything his heart desires. I never tell him where I get the money from because I wanted to keep him safe from harm's way. To protect him from all the sins I have commited. To keep him away from all the darkness in my fragile heart so he can stay as pure as the color of white. If you ever mention any of this to my little baby girl, I will bring such a horrible, painful death upon you and leave your rotting corpse to the buzzers! Now, do you promise to keep this whole thing between us? You swear to keep all this our little secret? You swear on your own life? Oui? Non?"

Utsukushi, fearing for his life, nodded a yes as he whimpered.

"Good boy, my lovely Lucario, your master is very proud of you." Facilier said as he affectionately rubbed his face against the jackal's. "But your master still has to punish you for refusing his love. You have to receive your punishment. Then we'll have some fun. I promise..."

Utsukushi gulped nervously at the word 'punishment' as his blood run cold. He didn't like where this is going. But what choice does he have? Facilier went back around the bed, now behind the jackal again. He searched through the black plastic bag til he finally found what he's been looking for. He got out a flat, wooden paddle from the bag as he got back up on the bed and gently stroked the jackal on the hips, positioning the paddle to strike at the jackal's bottom. Utsukushi closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the extremely painful impact, his legs shaking uncontrolablly. This was going to hurt. He just knew it. It's going to hurt real badly! But Utsukushi knows this has to be. He angered his new master. And he must be punished for it. Then, without warning, he heard a loud whistling in the air and the paddle collided harshly with his delicate bottom. Utsukushi's yelp of pain was covered by the ball-gag as he shivered. His ass throbbed, and he gasped through the ball-gag as the intense, sharp pain course through his entire body. He knows this kind of pain perfectly well. He has to deal with this shit in every BDSM situation he goes through with a lot of businessmen back in Japan. He just had a hard time getting use to this sort of pain. It really did bring back such painful, humilinating memories. Painful enough to bring forth endless tears in your eyes.

"One." Facilier counted the first hit he made before striking the jackal's bottom with the paddle again. "Two!"

Utsukushi arched his back as the paddle kept on hitting his ass again and again. The pain was unbelievable, and almost unbearable to a point. His vision sparked white as he felt the harsh blows grow more and more worst. He started screaming endlessly through the ball-gag. It burned very badly, relighting the soreness on his behind over and over by every painful blow from the paddle. His mind swam as he heard the fox shout out the numbers in unison with the blows. He can feel his own member slowly arise from its sheath as it grew extremely hard. His mind was foggy, and his face flushed deeply in red, shame brushing across his cheeks and nose. It felt so bad that it feels so good. Finally, Facilier made one final blow to the jackal's bottom as he count the number '20'. Utsukushi yelped for the millionth time, but more softly as his ass became extremely numb from all the multiple blows. His eyes watered, both from the pain and the humilination. And his will was completely broken. Broken like a shattered mirror. He has learned to accept the fox as his one and only master. Facilier was getting more and more horny by this that his own member started to erect. He gently rubbed the jackal's redden bottom as his member grew more and more hard by the sight of it, his whole body shook as he moaned softly. He can't take it anymore! He loves that jackal to death! And he wants to show him how much he truely loves him! He needs to fuck him now! He toss the paddle aside as he quickly took the fuzzy handcuffs and the ball-gag off the jackal as fast as he could. Then he laid the jackal on his back as he got on top of him. Deep blue eyes stared into crimson eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Tears streamed down Utsukushi's cheeks as he silently cried. Facilier wiped his tears away as he kissed him tenderly. Utsukushi was confused by his master's sudden show of affection.

"I need you, Utsukushi." Facilier said as he caress the jackal's face, making the jackal blushed a little. "I need you now more then ever. I love you, Utsukushi. I love my delicate rose as much as I love my precious Lucinda. I know this is wrong for someone to love two people at the same time, but you are the most remarkable Lucario I have ever met. And my little Lucinda will love you as much as I do if you give him a chance. I love you too much to harm you like this. But it was really for your own good. Please, don't hate me for what I have done, my beautiful red rose. I love both you and Lucinda more then all the money in the world. I want you as both an apprentice and a lover. No one can show me the true meaning of love except you and Lucinda. I want to love you as much as I love my son. And I want my son to love you as much as I do. But first I want to show you my endless love for you if you let me. Please, Utsukushi, I really do love you. I need you in my life. And I need you to take good care of my princess when I'm gone. I don't want him to be alone in this cruel world. I love both him and you forever and ever, even in death. Do you love me back, Utsukushi? Oui? Non? What is your answer?"

Utsukushi thought about it for a real long while and smiled as he said, "Of course I love you, master. You're the only one who cares about me. No one was ever this kind to me before. Even though you're a sick and twisted criminal, you're the most passionate and caring person I have ever met. I still love you even if you're a thief and a murderer. And I'll be delighted to meet your son."

He wrapped his arms around the fox's neck lovingly as he pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Facilier kissed back as he wrapped his arms around the jackal in a tight embrace, overjoyed to know that the jackal still loves him despite all the horrible things he has done. Their bodies bathing in the morning sunlight as they kissed each other again and again, their tongues dualing in an neverending battle as they both were devoured by a passion that burns like sorching ember. The kiss grew extremely intense as Facilier started grinding his hips against the jackal's in a smooth rhythm. Utsukushi shudder as he felt the fox's erection gently rubbed against his own endlessly, causing him to pull the fox deeper into the kiss as he started humping the fox's erection. Both Pokemon moaned through the kiss as they grind their hips together in an endless pattern that never seems to stop, their tongues exploring back and forth in each others mouths as their members kept on oozing with pre-cum. The kiss finally broke up as the need for oxygen came in. Facilier grabbed the bottle of lube as he use the lube to quickly prepare himself and Utsukushi. Then he lift the jackal's left leg up as he carefully positioned himself to the jackal's entrance, teasing it with the head of his swollen length.

"Please, master, don't tease me." Utsukushi begged as he tremble, feeling the head of the fox's harden member tease his loose hole with such cruelity. "I need you inside me. Please, master!"

"Anything for you, Utsukushi Bara." Facilier whispered sweetly into the jackal's ear before licking it seductively, making the jackal shudder as he moaned softly.

He then entered the jackal with one powerful thurst, both of them groaning loudly as the fox's huge cock went inside the jackal's ass completely. As soon as he was fully adjusted, Utsuksuhi nodded to his master to begin. Facilier started moving in and out of the jackal at a steady pace as he held the jackal's left leg up, hitting the jackal's 'sweet spot' over and over again. Utsukushi moaned in ecstasy as he begged and pleaded for his master to go faster, jacking himself off. Facilier obeyed as he speed up the process, going more faster and more harder then before. Utsukushi started screaming in blissful pleasure as he quicken his strokes on his harden member, his body shaking uncontrolablly from his master's brutal thursts.

"...master... oh... oh... oh... master... oh... oh... ah, yeah... oh... oh... oh... fuck yeah... yes... yes... yes... yes... ah... oh... oh... oh... master... oh... I... ah... I love you, master!" He shouted through his extremely loud, ecstastic moans and groans as he arched his back. "I always have! I love you from the beginning!"

"Calm down, Ma Cherie." Facilier panted as he bucked his hips back and forth at an alarming rate. "We're just getting started."

After several thursts, Facilier suddenly stopped as he pulled himself out of the jackal. This makes Utsukushi whined as he pouted. Facilier chuckled as he kissed the jackal gently on the forehead. Then he sit up on the bed with his legs spread apart as he motioned the jackal to come to him and ride his hard dick. Utsukushi quickly obeyed as he crawl over to the fox and got on top of him as he slowly lower himself to the fox's swollen length. He trembled as he felt the fox's entire 13.7-inch member went inside him for the second time. He started riding the fox's length as he bounced up and down on it repeatedly, screaming in ecstasy as he called out to his master. Facilier moved his hips in time with the jackal's bouncing as he pump the jackal's erection with one paw and squeezed the jackal's ass with the other, making some very sexy growls. Utsukushi screamed endlessly as he rode the fox's cock wildly, going harder and harder on his bouncing. Facilier tensely licked up and down the jackal's chest as he continued to jack him off. Then he started licking and biting the jackal's neck so many times as he quicken his strokes on the jackal's length, growling sexily. Utsukushi shudder as he moaned loudly, holding his head back as he felt the fox drink some of his blood. He kept bouncing on the fox's harden member for a really long time as he felt the fox caress his entire body, tracing his paws all over him. Both of them were in utter bliss.

Facilier stopped the jackal from bouncing as he pulled him into a extremely hot French kiss. Then he pulled the jackal off his still hard dick as he placed him on all fours. Utsukushi held his ass up in the air as he smiled at his master, wagging his tail in joy. Facilier stood behind the jackal as he grabbed the jackal's hips and re-entered him in one quick thurst. He pounded the jackal's ass extremely hard as he pump the jackal's erection rapidly, continued to make his sexy growls. Utsukushi's ecstastic screams echoed through the room as he gripped the bed sheets harshly for dear life. As he kept on fucking the jackal like an untamed beast, Facilier started licking one of the jackal's sensitive ears. It caused Utsukushi to shudder as he moaned softly. Facilier then begin licking the other ear before nibbling on it a little, fucking the jackal wildly. Utsukushi gasped as he arched his back, screaming more loudly then ever.

Facilier stopped again as he pulled himself out of the jackal. Then he flipped the jackal over, grabbed the jackal's ankles, pulled the jackal's legs up, and re-entered the jackal for the fourth time. He began fucking the jackal rapidly as he stood on his feet, holding the jackal's legs. Utsukushi stood on his head as he moaned and groaned endlessly, biting his bottom lip. Facilier repeatedly bucked his hips back and forth at a speedy pace as he held the jackal's legs up in the air, jabbing the jackal's 'sweet spot' with his massive penis. Utsukushi tried to moved himself in time with his master's brutal thursts as he screamed in rapturous pleasure, jacking himself off wildly. Facilier let the jackal's right leg rest on his right shoulder as he reach one paw down to help pump the jackal's erection, speeding up the process. Their endless, ecstastic moans and groans echoed through the room til they finally reached their climax.

"M-Master!" Utsukushi gasped as he screamed real loud, cumming all over himself.

"Utsukushi!" Facilier shouted as he fucked the jackal through his orgasm til every ounce of his seed is inside the jackal completely.

Both Pokemon collapsed on the bed as they panted deeply, extremely high from the orgasm. They laid there together for what seem like an eternity as they rest from their long, wearisome love-making. When he finally snapped out of his high, Facilier got up and crawled over to his new lover. Then he licked up all the cum off the jackal's waist, chest, and face. Utsukushi laughed as he got tickled by the fox's tongue. Facilier licked the last drop of cum off as he savor the taste of the jackal. Then he stare down at his new lover with compassion and tenderness in his eyes as he affectionately nuzzled his nose against his. Then he gave him a short but passionate kiss as he caress his entire body, admiring every little detail of it.

"I love you, master." Utsukushi said as he smiled kindly to his master, caressing the fox's face.

"I love you too, my little Utsukushi." Facilier said as he gently stroked the jackal's head. "Now, I have to go get Lucinda so he can meet you. I'm sure he'll love to see a Lucario like you. He's always telling me that he would love to meet a real, live Lucario. He always love Lucario since he was a Buneary. He sometimes wished he can see one and be friends with it. He'll be so happy to see you, Utsukushi. I have a feeling you two are going to get along great. I like to introduce you two to each other before the three of us could have a good time together. Will you wait for me? Oui? Non?"

"Of course I will, master." Utsukushi said in a cheerful tone as he wagged his tail happily. "I'll always wait for you."

"That's my good Lucario." Facilier said as he kissed the jackal gently on the forehead. "I must leave now to get my son and bring him here. In the meantime, I want you to get yourself cleaned up right quick. There is a pretty outfit on the dresser that I want you to put on. I want you to look extra beautiful for my precious pearl when he gets here."

He gave the jackal a quick, tender kiss before he got off the bed and walked out of the room as he shut the door behind him.

XXXX

After he took an extremely quick shower and dried himself off at a fast pace, Utsukushi waited on the bed for his master's return. He is wearing a diamond choker, and glittering violet ribbons with blood red roses and sparkling diamonds on his ears, appendages, wrists, ankles, and tail. He sat there like a really cute puppy, wagging his tail in excitement as he waited and waited for the return of his beloved Zoroark. Oh, how he wished for his master to return! It's been over an hour. When is he coming back? He should've been back here by now. The waiting was like an eternal torture for Utsukushi. A terrbile pain that never ends. Physically, mentally, emotionally, and sexually. He has grown extremely hard after thinking about all the possible fun he's going to have with his master. He trembled as he gently rubbed his erection, moaning softly as he held his head back. He wished that he can touch himself right quick, to relieve himself of all this sexual agony that the master has caused by making him wait for him to return with this 'Lucinda' that he mentioned to him earlier. He wants to pleasure himself so badly. He teased the head of his harden member with a paw, causing himself to shudder as he started jacking himself off uncontrolablly. He moaned endlessly as he stroked his member wildly, fingering himself with a free paw. He was almost close to his climax, but then stopped when he realized he can't do this without his master's permission. Only God knows what Facilier would do if he saw Utsukushi pleasure himself without him. It sent shivers down Utsukushi's spine just thinking about it. So he decided to ignore his swollen length as he continued to wait for his master's return, fearing that he'll get punished again if he deicde to touch himself without his master's permission.

He waited and waited for a really long time til he heard the door open. Facilier entered the room as he lead his son towards the bed, shutting the door behind them. Lucinda is wearing long pearl necklaces, and glittering pink ribbons with beautiful wildflowers and saltwater pearls on his ears, wrists, ankles, and tail. He stopped walking and stood in front of the bed as he noticed the Lucario sitting there, his papa standing behind him as he smiled and put his paws on his shoulders. He stare at Utsukushi, and Utsukushi stare at him back. They both gazed at each other like two people falling in love at first sight from some romance movie. They looked up and down endlessly on each others bodies as they secretly admire every inch of it, their faces flushed. Lucinda is the most gorgeous Lopunny Utsukushi has ever seen. Sure he has met and fucked other male Lopunny when he was 'Gackt', but the one standing in front of him was special. He has met no other creature as pure and lovely as Lucinda. Utsukushi is the first Lucario that Lucinda has ever seen in his entire lifetime. He was so happy to see one in person. He always been fascinated by Lucario. He admires them for being prideful creatures that believe in justice, and for having the ability for controling aura. He wished on every single birthday to meet a male Lucario. Now, there is one right before his very eyes. That Lucario looks so beautiful and elegant in the sunlight that is illuminating his entire body. His heart melted at the sight of that majestic-looking creature. He has never felt this much joy before except the day when he met Facilier. So this must be the 'special surprise' that his papa told him about.

Has that magician gone through all this trouble to make his adopted son's wish come true?

"I see that you two have already taken an interest in each other." Facilier said as he chuckled, making the rabbit and the jackal turn their gazes away from each other in embarrasment. "Lucinda, this young Lucario here is Utsukushi. Utsukushi Bara. He is the son of one of my dearly closest friends from Japan. He was taken into my custody because his family is very poor and his mother is down with a terrible illness. His father has asked me to take good care of him in order for him to have a job to work hard for food and shelter. So I agree to take him here to France after a one-night flight from Japan and let him stay with us because me and his father have been very good friends for a long time. He's going to be living with us from now on."

"You must be my master's son, Lucinda, right?" Utsukushi asked as he wagged his tail happily. "He has told me such wonderful things about you. How you were his bestest lovely assistant, and his most well-behaved child. You're even more prettier than he described."

"Oh, well, thank you." Lucinda said as he blushed a bright red, flattered by the jackal's kind words.

Facilier wrapped his arms around the rabbit's shoulders and nuzzled his nose against the rabbit's cheek lovingly as he asked, "Do you like your surprise, my pretty flower? I know how much you love Lucario. So I wanted to make this extra special for you."

"I love it, papa!" Lucinda exclaimed as he smiled. "I'm so happy to see an actual Lucario. I always wanted to meet one my entire life! Oh, merci! Merci, papa, for this amazing gift that you give me. I don't know how I'm going to show you how thankful I am for bringing the most beautiful Lucario into my life."

Facilier smiled as he caress his son's face and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Lucinda kissed his papa back, figuring out the answer. Utsukushi just sat on the bed as he watched his master make-out with the rabbit. Facilier and Lucinda kissed each other over and over again as their tongues explored back and forth in each others mouths, their paws tracing all over each other bodies. Facilier broke the kiss up as he started licking, sucking, and biting the rabbit's neck endlessly. Lucinda shudder as he moaned softly. As he kept on licking and biting the rabbit's neck repeatedly, Facilier started rubbing and scratching the rabbit's sheath and ball-sack roughly. Lucinda groaned as he bit his bottom lip, his 8-inch member exposing itself completely by the fox's touch. The sight of the rabbit's swollen length was making Utsukushi's own grew even harder then it was before, causing the jackal to tremble.

"Utsukushi, my princess needs to be pleasured." Facilier said in a demanding voice as he licked the side of the rabbit's face, rubbing the rabbit's erection gently. "Come over here and help me please him."

"Yes, master." Utsukushi said as he crawled off the bed and straight towards the rabbit.

First he went up to give the rabbit a super hot French kiss. Then he sat down on his knees as he grabbed hold of the rabbit's harden member and begin stroking it smoothly. Lucinda gasped as he started moaning and groaning endlessly. Utsukushi swirled his tongue around the head as he continued to pump the rabbit's erection, jacking himself off. Lucinda moaned loudly as he held his head back, speaking in French. Meanwhile, Facilier grabbed a bottle of lube and squirt some lube on his paw. He then insert a finger into the rabbit's entrance as he begin moving it in and out at a steady pace. Lucinda moaned uncontrolablly as he arched his back, overcome with mixed pleasures caused by the fingering and the sucking. Utsukushi took the whole 8-inch in his mouth as he started bobbing his head up and down, pumping his own erection wildly. He sucked the rabbit's cock like a super vaccum as he kept on jacking himself off with great speed, squeezing and massaging the rabbit's ball-sack with a free paw. Facilier insert a second finger into the rabbit, now moving in a scissor motion. He licked one of the rabbit's sensitive ears tensely as he moved his two fingers back and forth endlessly, causing the rabbit to shudder as he moaned softly. Then he licked the other ear before nibbling on it, speeding up the pace on his two fingers. This caused Lucinda to moaned louder then before. His ecstastic moans and groans echoed throughout the room as he got fingered by his papa and sucked on by the jackal.

Facilier suddenly stopped as he removed his two fingers from the rabbit's entrance. Then he grabbed the bottle of lube and squirt lots of lube on his harden member as he rubbed the lube all over it. He positioned himself to the rabbit's entrance and entered him in a powerful thurst. Lucinda screamed extremely loud as he grabbed onto the jackal's head, his whole body shaking violently from the impact. Facilier thurst himself in and out of the rabbit in a smooth, repeating rhythm as he wrapped his arms around the rabbit's waist and rubbed his face against the back of the rabbit's head with affection. Lucinda screamed in ecstastic bliss as he got fucked by his papa while fucking the jackal's mouth. Utsukushi let the rabbit take control as he jack himself off with both paws. All three Pokemon's endless moans and groans can be heard inside and outside the room. They were having the best time of their lives. Facilier fucking the rabbit like a monsterous beast. Lucinda fucking the jackal's mouth as he gripped the jackal's head very tight. Utsukushi stroking his swollen length wildly as he made loud noises that caused vibrations around the rabbit's dick, making the rabbit moaned louder and louder as he pumped himself in and out of the jackal's mouth. All three of them were in heaven! After receiving a ton of brutal thursts from the fox, Lucinda held his head back and screamed real loud as he cum inside the jackal's mouth, squeezing his grip on the jackal's head. The rabbit's walls begin to tighten around the fox's length. It caused Facilier to cum inside his son's ass as he cursed under his breath. Watching his two lovers cum together made Utsukushi came as well.

There was a long silence. Not a sound was made except for their deep panting. Facilier pulled himself out of the rabbit as some of his cum dripped out of the rabbit's entrance and hit the floor below. Utsukushi make sure he drink up all the rabbit's cum before he removed his mouth from the rabbit's soften member, licking his lips as he savor the taste of the rabbit. Facilier kissed his son. Then he kissed Utsukushi. Utsukushi kissed his master. Then he kissed Lucinda. Lucinda kissed Utsukushi. Then he kissed his papa. Soon all three of them were drowing in bliss as they all share a deep, passionate triple-kiss. After that, Lucinda kissed Utsukushi passionately as he pushed him on the bed with himself on top. Utsukushi kissed back as he pulled the rabbit deeper into the kiss, his tongue dualing with the rabbit's. Facilier just stood there as he smirked, watching his two lovers at work. The jackal and the rabbit kissed each other with a deep, buring passion as their tongues gracefully dance together in the sunlight. Lucinda soon broke the kiss up as he tried to catch his breath, saliva trailing from his mouth to the jackal's. He went down to lick and suck the jackal's neck seductively as he gently rubbed the jackal's still hard dick, causing the jackal to shudder as he moaned softly. He then lay butterfly kisses down the jackal's chest and waist til he reached the jackal's harden member, licking his lips as he stare down at the jackal's throbbing manhood. He teased the jackal's length and ball-sack with a paw, causing the jackal to tremble. Then he started licking up and down the jackal's cock repeatedly as he pinched one of the jackal's balls before rubbing the other roughly. Utsukushi held his head back as he moaned loudly, squeezing the bed sheets. Lucinda licked up the jackal's member and swirled his tongue around the head, licking its slit tensely as the pre-cum kept on oozing out. Then he took the entire 12.9-inch in his mouth as he started bobbing his head up and down on it, massaging the jackal's ball-sack. Utsukushi moaned and groaned endlessly as he arched his back, trying real hard not to cum early. Lucinda sucked the jackal's swollen length like some mighty super vaccum as he kept on squeezing and massaging the jackal's ball-sack. He sucked and sucked rapidly as he squeezed the jackal's ball-sack extremely hard. Utsukushi moaned louder and louder in ecstasy as he gripped the bed sheets for dear life. He's getting close. Real close to his climax. This intense pleasure was too much for him to handle. He don't know how much longer he can hold back the urge to cum. It's killing him! He can explode in any minute! Still, he has to admit. That really cute Lopunny can give out awesome blowjobs.

Suddenly, Lucinda stopped as he removed his mouth from the jackal's harden member and licked the pre-cum off his lips. Utsukushi was disappointed at first. But when he saw the rabbit positioning himself above him, he smiled with pure satisfaction. Lucinda slowly let the jackal enter him, wincing in pain. It hurt at first, but he looked passed the pain in order to focus on the pleasure. Utsukushi placed his paws on the rabbit's hips and helped lower him down onto him. When the jackal was fully inside him, Lucinda sat there for a few more seconds and begin to move himself up and down on the jackal, riding him. First it was slow. Then he soon speed it up. Finally he was riding the jackal real fast like a maniac, screaming out to the heavens as he drowned in rapturous pleasures that never seem to end. He rode the jackal faster and faster in each bounce. Utsukushi soon was joining in as he continued to moaned loudly, feeling the extreme tightness of the rabbit's ass around his huge cock. The entire room was filled with the sounds of the two Pokemon's ecstastic moans. Facilier was jacking himself off as he watched his two lovers make love to each other, looking at them both with lust-filled eyes.

"Oh, Utsukushi Bara, you're so big!" Lucinda exclaimed as he kept on riding the jackal. "Not as big as papa, but it still feels so good."

"I'm all yours, cutie." Utsukushi said as he chuckled, gently rubbing the rabbit's bottom before giving it a good smack that made the rabbit yelp.

Lucinda smiled as he bent down and give the jackal a deep, passionate kiss before he went back to riding him again. The two of them were so busy enjoying themselves that they didn't noticed Facilier climbing up onto the bed to join them, preparing himself and the jackal with the lube before entering him in one quick thurst. He fucked the jackal rapidly as he caress his son's waist with one paw and pump his son's erection with the other. Lucinda wrapped an arm around his papa's neck as he giggled and gave his papa a super hot and wet French kiss, riding the jackal wildly like a professional horse-back rider. Utsukushi screamed endlessly in ecstastic bliss as he watched his two lovers make-out, overwhelmed by the combined pleasures caused by both the rabbit and the fox.

The three Pokemon spent half the day in that room together, having the most sweet and passionate sex that they ever had. Facilier fucking Lucinda doggie-style while Lucinda gave Utsukushi a massive blowjob. Utsukushi riding Facilier backwards while Lucinda ride Utsukushi. Utsukushi fucking Lucinda sideways while Lucinda is in a sideway 69-position with Facilier. Facilier fucking Utsukushi while Utsukushi sucked Lucinda extremely hard. Lucinda sucking Facilier while Utsukushi sucked and fingered Lucinda. Facilier fucking Utsukushi doggie-style while Utsukushi is in a 69-position with Lucinda. Lucinda riding Facilier while Facilier sucked Utsukushi rapidly. Finally, Utsukushi fucking Lucinda while Facilier fucked Utsukushi.

"Lucinda! Utsukushi!"

"Master! Lucinda!"

"...Utsukushi... Papa..."

They say each others names before they screamed extremely loud in ecstasy as they all cum at once. Then they all took a nice afternoon nap together after they tell each other that they love one another, sleeping in each others arms under the covers.

XXXX

For many years, Utsukushi has been Facilier's apprentice as he learned all kinds of magic tricks and spells. There usually be daily threesomes, including some BDSM situations. But sometimes it can consist only Facilier and Utsukushi, Facilier and Lucinda, or Utsukushi and Lucinda. Utsukushi and Lucinda had become extremely close to one another during the past years they spent together. They developed a loving, caring relationship that can last for a lifetime. Five years after Facilier died of old age, Utsukushi became a world-famous magician known as "Utsukushi the Most Handsome and Talented Master of Magic". He travels around the world with Lucinda, who is both his lovely assistant and lover.

The End.


End file.
